Are We There Yet?
Are We There Yet? is the third book in the Rockett's World series. It was written by Lauren Day. It was released in November 1999. Back Cover Synopsis Welcome to Whistling Pines Junior High School, where new girl Rockett Movado's figuring out who's who and what's what. She has to make some big decisions. Like who might be a friend for life and who's a full-time phony? And is it safe to trust everything she hears? Rockett's choices really count. She's learning who she is and where she fits in -- and any move she makes could change everything. The eighth grade's on the road - and the kids are breaking the rules. A certain someone even says she's going to sneak off to meet a cyber-friend! Rockett thinks she should step in - but she doesn't know she could do a lot more harm than good. Summary Rockett is walking to lunch with the CSGs and they see a poster for the upcoming class trip to the Art Institute of Chicago. Nakili and Miko plan to put their names down after lunch, but Dana points out how the poster includes the class officers, The Ones, promoting themselves for having such a great idea for a trip. The CSGs and Rockett lament their recent loss in the campaign for student council, knowing they could do a better job for improving the school. Sharla passes by and comments with the hard truth that they lost and need to get over it. Dana rises to the bait and Sharla offers to settle the matter with a fight outside of school, which makes Dana back down. Rockett reminds Dana that Sharla voted for them and shouldn’t talk to her like that, but Dana turns her bitterness on Rockett. Nakili pulls Dana down the hall for lunch while Miko checks on whether Rockett’s feelings were hurt. Rockett tries to shrug off her feelings of being excluded by the trio again now that their campaign team is over, and she heads for the bathroom instead of the cafeteria. In the girls’ bathroom, The Ones are retouching their makeup in front of the mirror and all three stalls are occupied. Rockett can hear someone crying from inside a stall but she can’t tell which one. To avoid any sore subjects with the popular girls, Rockett voices her enthusiasm for the Chicago trip. Nicole and Stephanie want to go just for the shopping. Mavis emerges from a stall, keeping her eyes down and hair draped close to her face while washing her hands so Rockett can’t tell if she’s been crying. Rockett asks Mavis if she is going to sit with the usual crowd at lunch, but Mavis brushes her off and leaves in a hurry. Nicole says that their whole lunch table is a bunch of losers. In response Darnetta bursts out of the next stall. Since she usually sits with Mavis, Jessie, and Rockett, she slams Nicole with her own criticisms; and The Ones storm out of the bathroom. Darnetta offers to hold a place for Rockett in the lunch line, but Rockett says no thank you so Darnetta can go. The bathroom is quiet while Rockett tries to wash ink pen spots off of her fingers. The third stall opens and reveals Sharla. Her perfect eye makeup from earlier looks messy now, convincing Rockett that Sharla was the voice she heard crying. Rockett thinks Dana’s remarks must have hurt Sharla’s feelings, and she tries to talk to Sharla about it. Sharla leaves without a word. Rockett starts to leave, too, but finds a note lying on the floor. She decides to peek at it for a name and return it to whoever dropped it. She ends up reading the whole thing. It’s unsigned, but the word choice could be none other than Sharla’s. Rockett rushes to her lunch table in the cafeteria to find Jessie. They go outside to make sure they won’t be overheard. Jessie is flattered that Rockett comes to her for advice but also resents knowing secrets about her peers when it’s none of her business. Rockett shows Jessie the note and explains how she found it. The note is written to Nigel (Sharla’s pen pal) and it’s a small poem about how Sharla doesn’t have money to go on a school trip. Jessie questions why Sharla would care about going when she’s never shown interest before, but Rockett is convinced that Sharla only feigns disinterest to hide how much she feels left out. Ruben and Max exit the school to work on their yo-yo tricks and spot the two girls. Max and Jessie shyly say hello while Ruben gently teases Rockett per usual. Rockett politely asks them to leave, wanting to finish her private conversation with Jessie, and the two boys go elsewhere. Lunch period is over and Jessie departs after suggesting three options to Rockett: 1 - forget the note, 2 - tell a teacher/chaperone, 3 - talk to Sharla and clear up any assumptions and misunderstandings about the note. Rockett worries Sharla would get aggressive if confronted with the note, so she opts for suggestion two. On her way to tell Mr. Baldus, Rockett runs into Mavis again. She blurts out that she knows someone in the class can’t afford to go to Chicago and invites Mavis to come along in telling a teacher. Mavis surprises Rockett by not only refusing the invite, but also asking angrily how Rockett knows this and why it’s any of her business. Rockett doesn’t have an answer. The next morning in homeroom, Mr. Baldus announces that the class needs to start brainstorming ideas for a fundraiser. While the school funds pay for the travel expenses of class trips, any money spent on souvenirs, snacks, and extra activities have to come from the kids themselves. Now that’s changing. The class is going to raise its own money and divide it evenly as the only spending money allowed on the trip. The Ones on student council push back and say they should get to veto this, but Mr. Baldus says the decision is final. He puts Rockett in charge of whatever activity is chosen saying it’s because she’s on the yearbook committee. Suggestions start rolling in for fundraising ideas: bake sale, students vs faculty soccer match, recycling for cash, business sponsored in-line skate-a-thon, etc. Jessie quietly suggests designing a calendar for next year; twelve kids will pose and then teachers and parents pledge to buy it. Nicole loves the idea, loudly taking credit for it, and twists the concept to be just about the “cool kids” of Whistling Pines. Her friends rally behind the idea and Jessie doesn’t reclaim it. Mr. Baldus says the kids can vote by silent ballot, and the winning idea will be announced tomorrow. Throughout the day, Rockett is approached by several kids trying to convince her to vote for their ideas. The CSGs make a good case for the student/faculty soccer match and Rockett is planning to vote for it. At lunch with Jessie and Darnetta, Rockett voices her outrage that The Ones stole Jessie’s calendar idea. Jessie shrugs and says she doesn’t care about credit for it as long as the idea wins. She even points out to Rockett that as the person in charge, Rockett would get to design the calendar as well as take the pictures since she likes photography. Before the next class, Ruben tells her that he’s voting for the skating idea; it’s non-competitive; and if local businesses sponsor it, then it takes the financial responsibility off of the parents. Rockett is conflicted about the vote now because she wants to have something in common with Ruben, but she actually likes the soccer idea, and a little selfishly wants to do the calendar idea since she would get to design it. The next day, it is announced that the calendar won the vote for fundraising. The Ones celebrate until Mr. Baldus reminds any interested models to see Rockett as the person in charge. Nicole hands Rockett a mockup that she and her friends designed, insisting that since the calendar is called “The Cool Kids of Whistling Pines,” it should only feature popular students. Rockett diplomatically puts her off, but spends the whole day fielding requests from other students to be featured on the calendar. Everyone has an idea of how they want to dress and what month they want to pose for. At first Rockett enjoys the attention but suddenly realizes that lots of kids are going to be disappointed, and she’ll need a selection plan in place. She tracks down Jessie for advice again, finding her chatting with Max next to his locker. The two are obviously flirting with each other. Max leaves when Rockett arrives. Jessie says she is glad the calendar idea was selected and Rockett admits to voting for it. She asks for Jessie’s help in fairly choosing who gets to pose for each month of the calendar, and Jessie thinks it should be narrowed down by birth months or horoscopes. If two kids share a month, that’s when Rockett will have to use her best judgement. Rockett is excited by this strategy and compliments Jessie on her amazing perspective. After this decision, the students who share birth months get competitive. Especially Max and Whitney who are both born in October. Max gets Rockett a disposable camera as part of his efforts to influence her decision, and Whitney guilts her about their friendship. In PE, Whitney and Stephanie invite Rockett to hang out with their clique on Saturday and go to an amusement park. Nicole, Stephanie, Whitney, Cleve, Chaz, and Max are all going. Rockett knows they are only inviting her because of the calendar but accepts the invitation to use this opportunity to show The Ones how cool she is and maybe get Max to admit he has a crush on Jessie. Saturday comes and Nicole’s dad, Reginald, drives Rockett and The Ones to FunScape amusement park. Rockett gets a tiny glimpse of Nicole’s strict home life when Reginald says he’s only allowing Nicole to spend the day with friends because of her recent good grades, reminding her that she will have to make up an extra computer class next weekend. At the park, The Ones are over-the-top nice to Rockett and she has a great time on rides and playing arcade games. Later, Max’s father takes the group for lunch at the local pizza parlor. During the meal, Whitney and Max argue again about which of them is the best choice to pose for the October month. Rockett is stuck sitting between Chaz and Nicole when they, too, start to fight over who should get to be on the August page. Nicole threatens that if Rockett doesn’t choose her over Chaz then she’ll make sure Rockett is snubbed by the whole school. Chaz says Nicole isn’t the only popular kid with influence and that Rockett can’t let Nicole bully her like that. Nicole throws her pizza crust at Chaz, and he retaliates by putting melted cheese in her hair. This starts a food fight at the table. Cleve and Stephanie can’t stop it fast enough before the manager comes over and kicks the group out of the restaurant. On Monday, Nakili sees that Rockett is stressed about the calendar and offers to help in an objective way. They meet at Nakili’s house after school to deliberate over best choices for the months. Darnetta, Cleve, Ginger, and Miko have no competition for their months. Doubtful that rebel Sharla would be interested at all, they choose Viva for September. Nakili gladly gives up December because she wants Dana to have it. Rockett knows Wolf alone is qualified for January but doubts if he will participate. Nakili says not to assume he’d be uninterested just because he’s the quiet type. Rockett hesitates to give February to Jessie. She really wants to choose geeky Arnold because he so rarely gets positive attention. Nakili says Rockett’s heart is in the right place; but since the calendar was Jessie’s idea and she is friends with more people than Arnold, Jessie is the best choice. May is between Arrow and Ruben. Nakili says Rockett needs to keep the boys-to-girls ratio as even as possible for fairness hence Ruben should be on the May page. The same logic goes for Chaz and Nicole over the August spread; needing more boys means choosing Chaz. In debating October’s choice, Rockett reveals to Nakili that Jessie has a mutual crush on Max because Jessie has been hinting that Max would be best for that month. Nakili withholds a decision for October, seeing that Rockett is torn between strengthening her friendship with Whitney or making Jessie happy by choosing Max. Finally Nakili brings up the month of July. Stephanie has been asking for it from day one, but it’s also Rockett’s birth month. Nakili thinks Rockett should get to be featured in the calendar since she will be designing the whole thing and points out that spoiled Stephanie would never extend the same courtesy to Rockett if the tables were turned. In a Confession Session between chapters, Max reveals that Jessie told him the real reason behind the fundraiser so he would support it instead of complaining. However, Max tells Cleve the true story, too, and Cleve passes the information to Nicole. Before Rockett can share her final decisions with Mr. Baldus, Sharla confronts her in the girls’ bathroom. Sharla received a note from Nicole, berating her for being the loser charity case behind the fundraiser. Sharla is furious at Rockett and demands an explanation. Money was never an issue with Sharla not wanting to go on the trip; she just wrote that in her note because her pen pal Nigel could relate to being poor. Rockett apologizes and tries to coax Sharla to coming on the trip since she can afford it after all. Sharla storms out in tears, leaving Rockett alone and feeling awful for reading the note in the first place. But then Rockett realizes that only one other person knew about Sharla’s note and the money problems - Jessie. Rockett doesn’t have time to confront Jessie before homeroom begins and the final calendar decisions are announced. Her choices are Wolf, Jessie, Darnetta, Cleve, Ruben, Ginger, Stephanie, Chaz, Viva, Max, Miko, and Dana. Nicole is outraged about the August page going to Chaz and leaves homeroom after the announcement. Arnold and Whitney look sad about losing their spots in the calendar. Jessie congratulates Rockett on the choices but is thrown for a loop when Rockett angrily turns on her. They agree to meet in the girls’ bathroom at the start of lunch to discuss why Rockett is mad. In the bathroom, Rockett tells Jessie that Sharla found out about why the class had to do a fundraiser. Jessie swears she didn’t tell Sharla anything, but can’t deny it when Rockett says she knows Jessie must have told someone. Max was bemoaning that with the new money rule he could not buy Jessie a present in Chicago like he had planned to. Jessie was flattered and wanted Max to be in favor of the fundraiser so she told him the truth. He had promised not to tell anyone either, but obviously broke his word. Angry, Jessie leaves the bathroom. Hearing approaching footsteps, Rockett ducks into a stall to compose herself and overhears Nicole scheming with Whitney to get revenge on Rockett for “betraying” them. They plan to share the news that Rockett cost everyone their own spending money with her fundraiser idea, hoping the entire class will get angry at her. Rockett feels bad until the end of the day when she finds a note in her locker. It’s unsigned and she has no idea who it is from, but it thanks her for doing the fundraiser. Sharla may not be the charity case of the school, but this anonymous sender truly didn’t have a dollar to spare for Chicago. Now because of Rockett, they can go on the trip and no one will single them out as too poor for snacks or souvenirs. In another Confession Session, Jessie feels guilty about telling Max the secret. She knew deep down that he was going to tell it to his real friends, The Ones, and she plans to apologize to Rockett. Whitney feels betrayed by Rockett’s decision and says this kind of thing is why she sticks close to Nicole for friendship. Sharla is still mad but thinks it would be funny to shock everyone by going on the trip anyway. Finally, despite showing no outward interest during the announcement in homeroom, Wolf confesses that he is proud and excited to pose for the calendar. He also mentions that he got a message from a special someone so he looks forward to the Chicago trip, too. Several days later, the fundraiser is over. Parents and teachers ordered enough calendars to give everyone in the eighth grade plenty of spending money for Chicago. The upcoming problems for the class are choosing seatmates for the bus ride to and from Chicago and the hotel room assignments. Rockett tries asking Nakili to be her bus buddy, but she’s already offered to sit with Sharla. The fact that Sharla is coming on the trip after all the money rumors is surprising to Rockett, but she is glad about the news. Wanting to show that she doesn’t hold grudges, Rockett next tries asking Jessie to be her seatmate. But Jessie is going to be with Darnetta and doesn’t offer to change her plans. As Rockett stops by her locker before catching the school bus home, Ruben comes up and starts to flirt with her. Gaining confidence, Rockett thinks she should ask Ruben to sit with her on the trip. But first she checks with his best friend Wolf who says, as far as he knows, Ruben is solo. Rockett phones Ruben that night. The day of the class trip arrives. The whole class is excited and in a good mood as they board the bus. Rockett and Ruben sit together, with Ruben on the aisle seat. The chaperones are Principal Herrera, Mr. Baldus, Mr. Rarebit, and Miss Chen. Herrera makes an announcement about the weekend agenda: hotel check-in is first, then a tour of the city, dinner at a sports-themed restaurant, and lights out by 10 pm. Saturday will be spent between the Art Institute of Chicago and dinner at a comedy club; and Sunday morning will give the kids free time between four activities before traveling back to Whistling Pines in the afternoon. As the bus pulls away, the students start to get rowdy. At first Ruben and Max continue their yo-yo competition before Mr. Rarebit confiscates the toys. A paper airplane is sent zooming around before Cleve replaces it with an inflatable beach ball. Everyone has fun bonking the ball back and forth until it hits the unsuspecting Mavis. She was looking down, writing something, and her scream of surprise alerts the teachers again. Miss Chen takes the ball and politely asks the kids to be mature, which makes everyone settle down. Rockett is dismayed that sitting next to Ruben doesn’t mean that he’s going to talk to her since he spends most of the ride goofing around with other kids and having a belching contest with Wolf. Later on, scraps of paper are given out for the kids to request roommates. The teachers will try to match everyone’s requests with three or four kids to a room; boys and girls obviously separate. Jessie passes Rockett a note to request that Rockett write down her and Darnetta so they can spend more time together. Rockett doesn’t want to feel like a third wheel, though, and thinks about requesting the CSGs instead. A Confession Session reveals that many of the students have secret plans for the trip. Jessie desperately wants to room with Rockett and plan something for the free-time - a mission she thinks Darnetta won’t approve of. Nicole wants to slip away from the group and hopes Stephanie and Whitney will cover for her. Max wants to distance himself from Cleve and Chaz for a special mission alone, too. Mavis is excited for Saturday, knowing how easy it will be for her to separate from the class. She only worries that Rockett will ruin everything if they end up being roommates. Wolf has a plan for hunting something inside the art museum and has shared his plan with Ruben. The two quad rooms end up assigning Whitney, Viva, Ginger, and Arrow together, then Nicole and Stephanie pair with Jessie and Darnetta. For trios, Nakili was determined not to leave anyone out and requested Sharla and Mavis as roomies. Which leaves Rockett with Miko and Dana. Dana is in such a good mood that she thinks the three of them should share clothes for more outfit options during the weekend. She also wants to have a slumber party with more of the class. After lights out, they’ll hit the vending machines and order movies on the hotel TV. Miko worries about breaking the rules, but Dana says to loosen up. After 10 pm, Ruben especially gets carried away with mischief. He and Wolf show up at Rockett’s room with several desserts from room service for everyone to sample. Wolf used his fundraiser money to pay for it so the teachers won’t see the bill. The fun is over when Ruben talks about pulling the hotel fire alarm as a prank; Miko and Rockett both think that’s too far over the line and Ruben leaves the room sulking. Jessie phones Rockett’s room and asks to meet privately by the ice machine. They discuss a secret plan Jessie wants to do during free time on Sunday, and Rockett is excited to help. When Rockett returns to her room, Nakili bursts in calling an emergency CSG meeting, and she invites Rockett to hear the story, too. Nakili is rooming with Mavis, who has been writing in her journal almost non-stop during the trip. Mavis left her journal open on Nakili’s bed while she left the room for a moment. When Nakili picked up the journal to move it off of her bed, Mavis returned and assumed that Nakili had been reading it; this made Mavis spill her secrets to Nakili about the journal’s writings. Mavis has an online friend she met in a chatroom - a boy who says he lives in Chicago. They have been writing back and forth to each other, talking about their roles as social outcasts and comparing homework. The similar homework has convinced Mavis that her cyber pal is the same age, and since she feels such a strong connection to him, she is planning to break away from the class to go meet him alone. The meeting will be tomorrow inside the Art Institute. The CSGs and Rockett are scared and surprised. They all believe this is dangerous for Mavis, but they don’t want to tell a teacher and ruin her chance to make a connection if it turns out to be real. They discuss taking turns to follow Mavis tomorrow so that if the meeting goes badly, one of them will be able to run for help. Rockett pretends to go get some ice but really goes to talk to Sharla for another perspective on the matter. Sharla and Rockett decide that if Mavis is getting set up for disappointment, especially as a prank by another class member, then fewer people involved in witnessing her humiliation would be better for everyone. So Rockett returns to the CSGs and volunteers to shadow Mavis the whole time, even if doing so means missing the parts of the museum that she was looking forward to seeing. The next day, the teachers let the students pair off and explore the museum alone. Everyone has to study at least ten exhibits for full assignment credit. Rockett and Sharla become a team as they follow Mavis and Arnold. Since Mavis and Arnold hate each other, it’s an ideal pairing for Mavis to disappear easily. Mavis is uneasy with Rockett hanging around and constantly questions why they seem to be interested in all the same exhibits. Most of the day passes uneventfully. At the last hour in the museum, the four arrive in the photography exhibit that Rockett was dying to see. Rockett is so engrossed in the pictures that Sharla is the one who tells her that Mavis looks ready to run. Mavis bolts. Rockett, Sharla, and Arnold follow, but lose sight of Mavis and can’t decide which hallway she took, so they split up. Rockett spots Mavis ducking into an isolated exhibit and catches up. Mavis repeatedly pleads with Rockett to leave, but Rockett refuses. Rockett is thrilled when backup arrives as Wolf and Ruben wander into the exhibit. Wolf seems surprised to see them there and lingers in the room on the pretense of studying their tenth exhibit. With so many people around to spoil her meeting, Mavis storms off to the bathroom. Rockett follows and finds Mavis sobbing. Mavis insists that her online friend is not someone dangerous; she shows Rockett printed copies of his messages as proof of his sincerity. Rockett focuses on the screenname instead: WA.One.U@yippee.com. The use of “one” makes Rockett think she was right about it being a prank from the popular kids since Nicole had done a similar forgery prank before. She doesn’t tell Mavis this theory though. It is also revealed that Mavis was the one crying in the bathroom that first day because she couldn’t afford to go to Chicago without the fundraising money, and she only cared about going at all to meet up with her cyber pal. Sharla comes into the bathroom just as Mavis declares that she will no longer be friends with Rockett. To spare Mavis humiliation and rumors, Rockett keeps the outcome of the ordeal between herself and Sharla. At the comedy club dinner, all her friends can see Rockett is bummed but no one can get her to say why. Nakili and Miko say they feel terrible that she didn’t get to see anything in the museum and offer to share their souvenirs with her. Rockett watches Nicole but doesn’t think the popular girl is acting any differently than usual - which makes her wonder if the messages were not a prank from The Ones after all. For free time on Sunday, Rockett goes to the Galleria Mall with Jessie, Nicole, Stephanie, Chaz, Cleve, and Max. Miss Chen chaperones and lets the group explore on their own as long as they pair off and check in every hour with her. Other classmates opted for skating on Lakeshore Drive or a tour of the Sears Tower. Jessie’s secret mission all along was to get her ears pierced in one of the jewelry stores and she wanted Rockett there for support. Afterwards they make some fun purchases which cures Rockett’s bad mood from yesterday. Nicole, meanwhile, obviously breaks the rule about not spending her own money when she repeatedly checks in carrying many shopping bags. She claims to be an expert shopper and finding great deals to stay under the spending limit. When it’s time to go, Nicole and Stephanie are twenty minutes late, and Miss Chen has to have security page them before they show up. Everyone on the bus sits in the same arrangements for the return trip. The mood is mellow. Nicole is the only one energetic as she keeps unpacking her purchases from the mall and showing them off. Miss Chen confronts Nicole about breaking the rules and flaunting it, asking for the receipts when Nicole denies going over the allotted fundraising allowance. Nicole throws a fit about it being a stupid rule, which makes Principal Herrera give her detention and threaten to take away her title as student body president. Angry, Nicole tattles on Max who bought jewelry that went over the spending limit, too. Max insists he should get an exception because the jewelry is a gift for someone. The teachers don’t care since Max didn’t brag about breaking the rules and they return to berating Nicole. Ruben talks with Rockett about how they each feel sad after the trip. Rockett says that she doesn’t like spoiling Ruben’s fun, but he admits he got crazy being away from home. Then Ruben shares that Wolf is sad too because it turns out that Wolf was hoping to meet up with an online friend in Chicago inside the Art Institute. Rockett is shocked as the pieces fall into place for her. Mavis’s cyber pal was Wolf all along! Mavis thinks Rockett scared off her cyber pal and Wolf thinks he got stood up. She doesn’t tell Ruben this, and he starts a sing-along with his guitar and keeps playing for the rest of the bus ride. Back at school, Rockett tells Mavis what she’s learned, saying that Ruben quoted the messages Wolf shared with him and how they were identical to Mavis’s printouts. The screenname stands for Wolf Antler, One World, and U indicates Pawnee for wolf. Mavis is skeptical, but even when she believes Rockett, Mavis acts disgusted with the true identity of her online friend. Despite her earlier declarations that her cyber pal is a kindred spirit and the only one who has ever understood her, Mavis is not going to approach Wolf; his eyes and wolf fang necklace give her the "heebie-jeebies". Rockett can’t understand why she’s judging someone so harshly based on their looks when Mavis knows him so personally in cyberspace, but Mavis swears her to secrecy. Mavis forgives Rockett after she promises to keep the secret. Sharla interrupts the conversation to talk with Rockett privately in the bathroom. She was impressed by Rockett taking such good care of Mavis’s feelings that she bought Rockett a gift from the museum with her fundraiser allowance. It’s an art book of the photography exhibit that Rockett wanted to see all along. After speaking with the eighth grade teachers, Rockett posts signs about the upcoming photography sessions for the class calendar. It’s been decided that anyone can pose, not just one person per month, and the teachers will give full assignment credit if the kids incorporate their art museum experiences in the pictures. Darnetta and Rockett split the work for photographing their classmates and each other. January features Wolf in the same pose as a Mayan carving that he liked. February has Jessie wrapped up as a mummy and Arnold dressed as a knight in armor. Darnetta, inspired by Van Gogh, wants a closeup of just her hands for the March picture; Rockett admires her creativity and lack of ego. Cleve poses for April in a snappy business suit, portraying a stock broker. Arrow and Ruben are the May page, and they parody American Gothic by holding a guitar instead of a pitchfork. June is Ginger and Bo who coordinate and dress as Parisians from a painting. Rockett and Stephanie recreate an unnamed famous photo from the museum for July. For August Nicole poses in a princess costume while Chaz is dressed as a dictator. Sharla and Viva are the September page and they style themselves from the 1920s. Whitney ropes Max and Mavis into a beach photo for October. Miko is alone on the November page, holding an Asian wood print. Dana and Nakili do their photo in acrobatic costumes for December. The new title will be "The Cool and Creative Kids of Whistling Pines Calendar." Gallery Category:Rockett's World Series Category:Books